


Tú me conoces

by Miliuna



Category: R.O.D: Read or Die & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Manga, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliuna/pseuds/Miliuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar: el emborrachamiento, los desvelos y el amor.<br/>Para Yomiko y Donnie no es fácil ocultar estos dos últimos, claro está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú me conoces

**Author's Note:**

> Hace rato leí el manga de Read or Die y convirtió a Donnie y Yomiko en una de mis parejas favoritas ever.  
> Entonces, quise darles un ratito de felicidad antes de que pasara lo que algunos ya sabemos.
> 
> Sí, antes de Nenene y de Nancy, estuvo Donnie. Los lentes que usa Yomiko son los de él.
> 
> Bueno, ya. Yomiko Readman, Donnie Nakajima y todos esos hermosos personajes le pertenecen a Hideyuki Kurata, igual que todo Read or Die. Sólo los tomé prestados por esta ocasión.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicado a Oscar. Él sabrá por que.

La encontró dormida en la biblioteca, con la cabeza sobre una almohada de papel para no incomodarse y –como era de costumbre –muchos libros alrededor de ella. El joven sonrió, de no haber sido porque lo distrajeron de más en la oficina de Joker habría salido más temprano.

Igual Yomiko dijo: –Puedo esperar. Estaré en la biblioteca.

Donnie la vio alejarse, mientras daba vueltas y tumbos, aunque notó su rostro algo cansado y ojeroso. Probablemente comenzaba a enfermarse o se había desvelado varias veces, nada raro en una bibliómana como ella, pero era inusual verla así, incluso giraba con menos fuerza. En algún momento de la tarde, por fin cayó dormida, esperando.

Se quitó el saco negro y se lo puso a Yomiko sobre los hombros, luego la tomó en brazos y la acomodó sobre su espalda, esto le facilitó poder abrir la puerta y cerrarla al salir de la biblioteca.

De manera afortunada –o tal vez, desafortunada –la Biblioteca Británica ya estaba casi desierta, así que no habría nadie quien le insinuara lo más obvio, el hecho de que Yomiko y él salían juntos.

Aún no sabía como sentirse al respecto, ya que –como habrán leído en diversas novelas, en situaciones como esta –nunca se había sentido tan atraído por alguien; pensaba que, a pesar de sus defectos, Yomiko era perfecta en muchos otros aspectos y le complementaba con una sincronización asombrosa. Además cambiaba sus expresiones con facilidad y sus gestos eran muy curiosos, le encantaba aprender, su cabello era suave y sus ojos eran grandes y profundos. Le tomó aprecio de manera muy rápida, ya que eran dos bibliómanos empedernidos y tenían gustos bastante parecidos, para no variar.

Dudaba que lo que sentía después de casi un año de enseñarle a manipular el papel fuese simplemente cariño.

Llegó su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, colocó a Yomiko con suavidad sobre el asiento, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta, un poco fuerte. Donnie volteó sobresaltado, pues temió haberla despertado, pero no, la muchacha tenía una sonrisa muy leve en los labios.

“De verdad que tiene el sueño pesado.” Pensó él, mientras rodeaba el auto. Abrió la puerta del lado del piloto y abordó su coche, poco después, encendió las luces y el motor. Volteó a ver a la muchacha, para ver si se había sobresaltado, pero esta sólo soltó un leve ronquido. Condujo en reversa para sacar el vehículo del estacionamiento con cuidado.

Eran ya las 11 y no había tanto tránsito vehicular como para ser viernes en la noche, así que el camino fue recorrido con calma. Donnie reconsideró que no sabía donde llevar a Yomiko: si a su casa o a la de él. Se sonrojó ante la posibilidad de buscar las llaves en su blusa o en su falda y el que algún papel imitase la forma de la cerradura estaba fuera de discusión: parecía bastante rudo y descortés. Optó entonces por llevarla donde él vivía, al fin y al cabos estaban más cerca de ahí.

No era una colonia muy segura, pero en realidad no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, así que daba igual. De cualquier manera, era The Paper y tenía licencia para matar, además de estar entrenado en artes marciales. Tampoco era como si a Donnie le gustara, era más por necesidad que por placer. Evidentemente.

Estacionó su coche justo frente a su casa, ambos blancos y apagó el vehículo. Yomiko seguía sin inmutarse, en realidad suspiró justo cuando él volteó a verla, como si sintiera su mirada. Bajó del auto y lo rodeó para poder abrir la puerta del copiloto y tomar a su alumna en brazos. Luego de cerrar su coche, puso a la muchacha sobre su espalda y abrió la puerta de la casa. Para el precio que tenía, era un lugar de gran tamaño y decente, pese al lugar donde se encontraba –Donnie pensaba que por eso era barato -, aunque con lo que ganaba, podía costearse una casa un poco más cara y lujosa. Nunca fue buscando cosas ostentosas, había pasado demasiadas carencias: desde el orfanato hasta estar prisionero en sus entrenamientos.

Pero vaya, agradecía tener un lugar con techo, donde el ambiente podía ser cálido o fresco a voluntad, una buena cama donde dormir y claro, libros a montón. Libros, libros, libros y más libros. Marx, Heidegger, Verne, Sepúlveda, Nabokov, Cervantes; libros de especialidad, comics, cuentos, novelas, diccionarios, manuales, recetarios, literatura infantil, el Corán… El olor a papel inundaba su hogar y gracias a este elemento tan esencial en su vida, tenía todo.

Llegaron a su habitación y no se atrevió a encender la luz, hizo uso de su lámpara de noche mejor y terminó recostando a Yomiko en su cama. En esa posición, ella apenas se acomodó sobre su derecha y suspiró una vez más.

–Suspiras demasiado. –Murmuró Donnie, negando con la cabeza. Accedió a aflojarse la corbata y a quitarse los zapatos antes de recostarse a su lado. Entre la plática con Joker y una misión rápida, había sido un día algo pesado. Se quejó cuando sus vértebras tocaron el mullido colchón y esto hizo bostezar a Yomiko, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos y a tallarlos. Ella lo miró.

–Hola, Sensei… --Dijo, con voz adormilada.

–Buenas noches, Yomiko-chan. ¿Segura que puedes dormir con los anteojos puestos?

–Tengo experiencia en eso. –Respondió ella, sonriendo. -¿Cómo fue que pasó tanto tiempo?

–No estoy seguro, fue un día largo para mi… –Donnie hizo un ruido con la lengua y prosiguió. –Lo siento, no pudimos entrenar hoy…

–No te preocupes, Sensei. –Los ojos se le cerraban de nueva cuenta. Bostezó y dijo: –Yo… tengo mucho sueño… aún…

\--¿Te desvelaste leyendo? –Ahá… novelas… de Sumiregawa Nenene-sensei… _Tú me conoces_ …

–No, realmente eso es lo que quiero… –Apartó un largo mechón de cabello negro del rostro de Yomiko. Escuchó un ronquido muy leve proveniente de su boca entreabierta. Ella terminó abrazando a Donnie, quien se sonrojaba lentamente y dudó en abrazarla unos segundos, hasta que rodeó su torso con su brazo. Se amoldó a su cuerpo, sin dudarlo, lo cual hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco más. Él sonrió. Pese a que era algo nuevo, se sentía agradable. Decidió que lo mejor era tratar de dormir, así que cerró los ojos, pero no pasó mucho, antes de que escuchara un suspiro –más fuerte que los anteriores –junto con una frase que lo desconcertó.

–Te amo, Sensei… Al concluir, Yomiko abrió mucho los ojos, de manera repentina y exclamó:

– ¡¿Lo dije?! –Su rostro tenía una mezcla de asombro y espanto. –¡Lo dije!

–L-lo dijiste… dijiste… que amas a Sensei… Ella se sonrojó de golpe; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y apretó los puños, antes de gritar:

–LO DIJEEEEEEEEEEE, SE ME SALIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ.

– ¿¡Q-q-qué cosa?! –El maestro estaba confundido. –Y-yomiko-chan… n-no llores…

–N-n-no quería que fuera a-a-a-así… –Dijo, con el rostro oculto por sus manos. –noqueríaquefueraasíperosemesalióynopuedonegarloySenseiyanomeverácomo… Donnie notó que ella temblaba, así que le apartó con suavidad las manos de su rostro y le dijo:

–Tranquila… –Pudo ver sus ojos azules y vidriosos, muy consternados. –respira… a ver, vamos a intentarlo… inhala… –La vio y la escuchó tomando aire, desesperada. –exhala… inhala… exhala… ¿estás bien? --Yomiko negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué no estás bien?

–Porque… d-dije algo… q-q-que no debía…

Donnie arqueó una ceja y le preguntó:

– ¿Cómo?

–D-dije que te amo.

Ella bajó la mirada y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre su falda de nuevo, ahora de una manera silenciosa.

Él se sonrojó levemente y se sonrió.

–Oh, vamos… eso no es nada malo. –No le soltaba las manos ni pensaba hacerlo. –Aunque no lo esperaba: sólo conoces una parte de mi…

–S-sensei, yo…

–Tranquila. –Repitió. –Si a esas vamos, yo también te amo, Yomiko-chan.

La muchacha se sonrojó aún más y, por sus movimientos, parecía que quería encogerse. Comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas nuevamente surcaron su rostro. Ahora, sonreía.

–Sensei… ¡Sensei! --Lo abrazó muy fuerte. Donnie correspondió su abrazo, uno de los más sinceros y cálidos en un buen rato. Acarició su cabello y su rostro y levantó su mirada. Acarició luego sus labios y en un movimiento muy instintivo, terminó besando sus labios. Eran suaves y carnosos, cálidos. En realidad, el que fuese ella la hacía cálida, tangible, real. No era una fantasía ni una escena de algún libro, tampoco una fotografía de revista para caballeros que vio cuando era más joven.

Era real.

Se separó de ella un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para ver su faz sonrosada y sus ojos cerrados.

Los abrió de manera lenta.

–Pero Sen--- Donnie la miró por encima de sus anteojos, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y le sonrió aún más.

–Ya basta de Sensei. –Puntualizó. –Soy tu novio, llámame Donnie.

Yomiko lo derribó con un abrazo y rió. Donnie soltó una carcajada y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que cayeron rendidos de cansancio y durmieron hasta mediodía. Era hermoso que los uniera algo más que el amor por los libros y por el papel.

Era hermoso que pudieran estar unidos.

Al menos, por ahora.


End file.
